


Foux du Fafa [Remix]

by Anonymous



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crepe Stand AU, Deliberate Badfic, First Dates, Happy Ending, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Parlors, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two hot dudes on a lovely first date!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foux du Fafa [Remix]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Foux du Fafa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198973) by [Tarash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarash/pseuds/Tarash). 



> The fanfic this was inspired by was soooo cute! I just had to draw them having their ice cream!


End file.
